More Vulcan or More Human
by Mei Aihara
Summary: Please read cause I have no idea what to put...


Noyta's POV

"Incoming transmission Captain" I said my hands gliding over the buttons in front of me "on screen" Captain Kirk commanded I did as ordered and played it through to the front screen turning freezing when I seen the woman on the screen.

"I am aware that you have something I want on board you ship" the woman said, "who are you" Kirk asked curiously "Tanyo Uhara" she said coldly, Kirk seemed to finally realize the resemblance between the woman and myself but thankfully he didn't say anything on the subject "I have no idea what I could have that you want" he said instead "a certain officer on your ship her name is Noyta Uhara" she said "so it is not a something you want more of a someone" he replied I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at his antics "just tell me where she is and I will transport her over and leave" she snapped "I can't do that" Kirk replied seriously "you leave me no choice then" Tanyo answered 'Transmission ended' flashed on the screen "raise the shields" he ordered "shields raised weapons trained on them" Sulu said "you don't have to Captain she won't attack while i'm on here" I said "who is she" Kirk asked "it doesn't matter just whatever you do please don't take the shields down the second you do she will take me off this ship and destroy it" I said he nodded just as another transmission came through "on screen and join me" Kirk commanded I sighed but did as I was told rolling my eyes when I seen a boy beside Tanyo about 9 years old "I found your first officer on the planet" she said stepping to the side "Spock" I whispered.

He was knelt on the ground with his hands bound behind his back he looked up when I said his name "I will return him completely unharmed if you give me Noyta" she bargained "do not do it Captain" Spock said "do not test me Vulcan I will hurt you if you do not listen to me" she snapped Kirk debated for a moment "i'm sorry but he's right I will not trade you and officer of my crew for another" he said "that is your own fault" she said hitting Spock I flinched and glanced away as she did it more eventually i'd had enough "stop it i'll come just leave him alone" I cut in "Lt Uhara no I will be fine" Spock said "for once in your life shut up Spock" I snapped everyone on the bridge of the Enterprise looked surprised as well as Spock tears were burning at my eyes "lower the shields" I said Sulu hesitant to do as I said "do it" Kirk sighed as soon as the shields came down I was transported over to Tonya's ship sprinting to the bridge I pushed past the guards outside with a warning look sent to them "I kept up my end of the bargain i'm here so send him back now" I growled "you know I don't think I will" she said smirking "don't test me you have some semblance of honor I know that so keep your word and send him back now mother" I snapped quietly "very well Noyta lower the shields so they can take him" she sighed.

* * *

It took a little longer on a ship of this size to get everything work out so that gave me the chance to go and untie Spock "Noyta no what are you doing" he asked "don't worry about me i'll be fine I love you Spock" I murmured quickly kissing him he reached for me as he was transported away it only took him a few minutes to get to the transporter room to the bridge much to Dr McCoy's dismay "Noyta go find your brother while I deal with this" Tanyo said "do not fire on that ship, they have done nothing" I warned in a low voice she turned to me "do not speak to me like that and do as you are told you may be an adult but I am still you mother now go and find your brother now" she hissed I glared at her before storming off leaving the bridge walking around the halls I knew so well from my childhood.

Some of the older crew remembered me so stopped to say hello I ignored most of them nodding to some until I reached the study room where my brother was "Noyta" he said happily I smiled the hatred I felt for our mother was none of his business and I was determined never to show it to him "hello Noyta" his tutor said to me "hello Kalim" I said crouching down to my brother "have you come back to stay or will you be going again" he asked sadly "I will be going again even if mother doesn't realize it" I said gently he bit his lip to stop the tears "mother wanted me to get you" I said instantly the tears went away and he pulled a face but came with me where Kirk was attempting to bargain with my mother.

Thankfully the ship was completely intact so I knew no-one had fired yet but if the growing frustrations of the two Captains was anything to go by someone would soon "if you will not return my officer to me then at least tell me who you are" Kirk said "she's my mother that I left to go to the academy" I cut in "and before that" he said "I was her first officer that's where I got most of my training" I explained quietly "so she was your Captain" he said confused "was yes now I would prefer not to even be on this vile ship" I snapped "what happened" he asked "I would rather not talk about it I would rather be on the Enterprise rather than here" I said walking away.

* * *

I heard a ship fire and someone shout something I ran to the nearest window tears burning when I seen the damaged Enterprise I took of back to the bridge "you didn't have to do that they didn't even have their shields up" I yelled Kirk was still on screen shouting things to the crew as he tried to salvage what was left of his ship "I don't see what the problem is" my mother sighed "they weren't any kind of threat to you so there was no reason to fire on them" I yelled I knew people were staring but at the moment I didn't care all I cared about was that she was going to kill more innocent people because of me I raced to the transporter room grabbing my personal coms device from my pocket and getting Kirk on the line "when I say lower the shields" I said he didn't argue just stayed silent waiting for my order I grabbed my gun setting it to stun "set coordinates for the other ship's bridge now" I said holding it the the back of the guy's head he froze before nodding doing as I commanded I stepped up with my weapon still pointed at him "now transport me" I commanded both men listened to my order Kirk lowering his shields while the other one transported me over.

"Raise the shields" I said Sulu didn't waste anytime "why can't you ever just do as you are told" my mother asked exasperated "because I don't abandon my friends" I said turning to face her "leave mother and don't come back stay away from me I don't want any part of your life nor you crews" I said she sighed "and is there no way I can convince you otherwise" she asked "not after what you did" I said shaking my head the transmission ended and her ship turned going into warp a few seconds later I sighed in relief "i'm so sorry about all of that" I said to Kirk "she's not going to come back again is she" he asked I shook my head "good she was terrifying" he shuddered I glanced around quickly "he went to medical bay when you transported over" he said I nodded quickly making my way to see Spock he was laying back on one of the beds while Dr McCoy did some tests on him I walked over as he looked over he opened his mouth to speak only be stopped when I leaned down deeply kissing him "never again are you to go down alone" I muttered pulling away "I do not wish to go through the anyway" he mumbled "if you don't mind" Dr McCoy asked I nodded slightly taking a step back and sitting on the bed next to my boyfriend's keeping him occupied while Dr McCoy finished the tests.

"Never... Ever... Again" Spock mumbled through kisses as we stepped into his quarters later his hands moved to my thighs lifting me with ease I wrapped my legs around his waist leaning down to deeply kiss him again "I agree" I panted he moved us over to the bed after locking the door we took our time not in any rush to get back to our jobs so by the time we were done we were both thoroughly worn out but satisfied my fingers lightly traced patterns on his stomach while we caught our breaths "did you want some sleep before we go back to work" he asked softly I nodded sleepily drifting off a few minutes later.

"You're late" Kirk said as we walked onto the bridge "my fault I overslept" I mumbled he rolled his eyes both Spock and I ignoring the knowing smirks from everyone else instead just going to our places silently "care to set us off it's going to take a while to get back to Earth" Kirk said Sulu got us going thankfully we were close to Earth so it only took a couple of weeks to get back once on Earth again after the debriefing we all went out for drinks "it'll probably take them a year or so to fix her up this time" Kirk said "you don't like staying out of trouble do you" I asked laughing and downing my shot wincing slightly as it burned down my throat "not my fault this time" he defend causing more laughs most of us ended up spending the night at a hotel.

* * *

"Alright i'm coming" I called getting up slowly "god what was the point of giving you a key Kirk if you're just going to wake us up anyway" I groaned opening the apartment door "we've been on Earth for two months and you're only just complaining about it" he asked "come on in and you might as well bring your girl too" I teased walking away "hey Noyta" he called after me "yeah just give me a second i'll get dressed and wake Spock" I called back I ended up showering before getting dressed.

"Still not feeling well" Spock asked as I brushed my teeth I rinsed my mouth and shook my head "it doesn't matter it's probably just a bug I picked up" I said he shrugged his shoulders but the worried look stayed "i'll see a doctor tomorrow" I called walking away I heard his sigh before silence rolling my eyes I grabbed a glass and half filled it with water "hey Noyta Uhara" I said smiling to the dark haired girl next to Kirk "Mikayla nice to meet you" she said shaking my hand and returning my smile "as to your doctor comment Noyta you've already put it off at least four times already" Spock said coming out "that's because apart from the sickness and i'm a little more tired than normal I feel fine" I argued "I am merely concerned about you I do not wish to start a fight with you" he said calmly I sighed "I know i'm sorry" I mumbled glancing down to my glass I could feel him watching me but I just ignored him.

"What's with you two" Kirk asked "I haven't been feeling well lately and Spock's worried but as i've said to him it probably just a bug I picked up" I explained "still you should go see a doctor that way if it is just a bug they can fix it and if it's not they can find out what it is" he said "if you don't mind me saying could it be that maybe you're pregnant" Mikayla suggested I froze that would explain my symptoms including the mood swings as of late I shook my head quickly racing to the bedroom the door slamming behind me as I collapsed to my knees by the bed silently crying.

* * *

Spock came in sitting on the edge of the bed waiting until I calmed down "what happened" he asked "I don't know she said about pregnancy and I just broke down" I said softly he knelt down next to me "hey, hey calm down would it really be so bad if you were, don't you want a baby" he asked quietly I looked up surprised "that's not it at all, I wants this I just... I don't know if we can handle it once we get back to the Enterprise" I said "then don't worry about it please" he asked I nodded and walked out after him to the other two Kirk had made himself comfortable laying back on the couch Mikalya sitting on his lap playing with her hair as they talked "sorry for taking off like that" I said she nodded and turned on Kirk's lap to talk to Spock and I as well we took up the same position as Kirk and his girlfriend spending the morning talking with each other.


End file.
